Rien n'est éternel
by SatsukiPika
Summary: Comment trois mots pouvaient-ils influer aussi simplement sur toute une vie ? Comment trois mots pouvaient-ils nous faire dévier aussi radicalement d'un chemin qui nous semblait déjà tout tracé ? Ou comment trois mots pouvaient-ils transcender une vie ?
1. Prologue

Coucou, voici un début de réécriture (une erreur de plus, mais je vais bientôt supprimer l'original parce que c'est juste HORRIBLE) dans laquelle mon cerveau à eu la gentillesse de me mener !

Disclaimer : Aucun des tous ces personnages ne m'appartient

Spoiler : Toutes les saisons sauf les 5 pour Teen Wolf

Rating : M (Relation M/M)

Pairing principale : Sterek mais d'autres viendront

Publication : Joker ! Je ferais des chapitres courts, vraiment court pour poster le plus régulièrement mais l'écriture de mon autre crossover reste une priorité absolue.

Autre : Pour Vampire Diaries je suis un peu allez au supermarché, j'ai pris des éléments ca et là puis j'ai fait ma petite salade, je tacherai de bien expliquer à chaque fois =)

Les avant première se feront sur wattpad (sous le même pseudo SatsukiPika), je suis tombée amoureuse de ce site et publié y est bien plus simple !

* * *

Je t'aime.

Trois mots, trois simples petits mots.

Au moment où ces mots lui avait été dit, il ne s'était jamais poser ces questions.

Pourquoi ? Il ne pensait plus jamais les attendre, tout simplement.

Il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus aimer. Il avait fait un choix et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

Et il s'y était tenu, froidement, lâchement.

Dès qu'il lui eut tourné le dos, il avait su.

Il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Malgré tout, il ne s'était pas retourné.

* * *

Je publie le chapitre 1 à la suite


	2. 1 Mystic Falls

Voici le chapitre 1, je ne vous resserre pas le même blabla

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Mystic Falls**_

Il était tout juste vingt-deux heures quand Derek arriva dans une petite ville nommé Mystic Falls. Dès qu'il eut garé sa belle Camaro, il sauta hors de l'habitacle qui commençait à se faire restreint pour lui. Il avait beau adorer et chérir cette voiture, là maintenant, il la détestait outrageusement.

Cela faisait maintenant près de dix bonnes heures qu'il avait pris le volant pour ne plus s'arrêter et l'espace restreint de la Camaro commençait à l'étouffer lui et son loup. Un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Vous savez le genre de soupir qui en dit long. Le soupire du gars perdu et blessé qui ne sait pas, et surtout ne veut pas comprendre, ce qu'il fait ici.

Tout ce qu'il savait dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il était parti sans se retourner. Pas d'au revoir, pas de petits mots rassurant, rien. Il était juste parti. Et il s'était persuadé que c'était pour le mieux pour lui et pour … les autres.

Allaient-ils seulement réaliser son départ ? Si oui, après combien de temps ?

Il secoua violemment la tête. Tout cela ne le concernait plus. Beacon Hills faisait partie du passé, d'un passé résolu, rangeait dans une case au fin fond de son esprit. Il sentit le loup protester mais il le mit rapidement sous sourdine. Passé résolue ranger et oublié. Point.

Il inspira puis se dirigea vers un petit bar animé du nom de « Mystic Grill ». Les propriétaires ne s'étaient visiblement pas trop foulés. Il entra et fut de suite assaillit par le bruit ambiant. Toute la ville s'était donné rendez-vous ici ou bien ? Il soupira puis se refugia bien vite au comptoir, évitant au mieux les donzelles en chaleurs un peu trop alcoolisées.

A peine assis, un jeune homme brun qui devait être tout juste majeur du nom de Jérémy, d'après son badge, vint lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Il répondit presque immédiatement qu'il souhaitait un bon whisky. Le jeune homme lui sourit puis partit préparer la boisson. Derek en profita pour observer le lieu. L'endroit respirait la simplicité mais le lieu semblait posséder une âme. De nombreuses photos trônaient sur le mur derrière le bar, tous le mobilier semblait avoir bien vécu, toutes les personnes présentes semblaient avoir leurs petites habitudes.

 **\- Vous êtes nouveau par ici n'est-ce pas ?**

Le loup se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit. Le bruit en question était un homme d'une trentaine d'année probablement, des cheveux mi long châtain clairs et un regard brun tranquille.

 **\- Désolé si je vous ai surpris.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.**

Le loup tenta de sourire, question de paraitre aimable, mais en toute honnêteté, il se savait rouiller et n'était même pas sur de savoir paraitre encore aimable. Cela ne sembla pas déranger outre mesure l'inconnu qui lui sourit franchement.

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Mystic Falls n'est pas une grande ville. Oh pardon ! J'en oublie les bonnes manières, je m'appelle Alaric Saltzman.**

Alaric reposa le verre qu'il s'apprêtait à boire pour lui tendre la main. Derek s'en saisit après un temps d'hésitation. L'échange était franc ce qui plut immédiatement à Derek.

 **\- Derek Hale. Mes pas m'ont conduit ici, cette petite ville à l'air sympa.**

Il avait conscience que son discourt été un peu décousu et il qu'il ne donnait pas franchement envie de poursuivre la discussion, mais il n'avait pas envie de répondre à certain type de question donc le mieux encore était de ne pas avoir de discussion avec cet Alaric.

 **\- En effet c'est une petite bourgade sympa, avec son lot de mésaventure mais sympa !**

Derek haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Déjà, il était admiratif de la capacité de continuer une discussion à partir d'une phrase bateau qui sous entendait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être questionné, puis il était maintenant intrigué.

 **\- Des mésaventures ?**

 **\- Oh, enfin comme dans toutes les petites villes … vous savez !**

Il ponctua sa phrase par un sourire charmant, mais cela ne dupa pas le loup. Ça avait été infime, mais les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérer.

 **\- De là ou je viens aussi il y a eu des … mésaventures comme vous dîtes.**

Alaric le regarda longuement semblant chercher quelque chose. Sans doute Derek était-il parano, mais il mettrait sa main à couper que les « mésaventures » dont il était question, étaient de l'ordre du surnaturel.

 **\- Aux petites villes qui ne cessent de nous étonner !**

Alaric leva son verre puis le bout d'une traite. Cela eu le mérite de tirer un sourire au loup qui suivit le mouvement.

 **\- Alors mon pote ! On s'est trouvé un nouveau compagnon de beuverie ? Ça me brise le cœur ! Avec un loup en plus …**

 **\- Tu es en retard, tu peux que t'en prendre à toi-même et comment veux-tu que je devine que c'est un loup garou ! Tout le monde ne possède pas un odorat de clébard.**

Bon. Avec cette discussion il était fixé. Alaric connaissait l'existence des loups et cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il se focalisa alors sur le nouvel arrivant. Grand brun des yeux bleu-gris agrémentait d'un sourire espiègle. Il examina par la suite son odeur. Une odeur vraiment … déroutante. Il sentait la mort. Il plissa le nez, puis interrogea le brun du regard et à coup de haussement de sourcil. Le brun sourit et se pencha vers Derek.

 **\- Je suis un vampire, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Et je m'appelle Damon !**

 **\- Derek.**

Le vampire se recula puis alla s'assoir au près d'Alaric qui lui avait déjà commandé un verre.

 **\- Tu comptes t'installer ici ?, demanda Damon après avoir vidé le verre.**

 **\- Et bien j'y songé, mais c'est un territoire conquis donc je suppose que non, répondit Derek.**

 **\- Es-tu un Alpha, demanda Alaric.**

 **\- Oui.**

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent.

 **\- Ça te dirait de t'occuper d'un jeune Bêta ?**

Derek les regarda tour à tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils lui demandé ça à lui, un parfaite étranger.

 **\- C'est un gamin gosse de riche, péteux à l'extrême. C'est un vrai danger pour nous les soirs de pleines lunes, indiqua Damon nonchalant.**

 **\- C'est censé me motiver ?**

 **\- Tout le monde aime les petits challenges non ?**

Derek rit franchement, amusé par la façon d'être.

 **\- C'est un oui ?, interrogea Alaric.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas.**

Les deux compagnons levèrent leur verre et Derek les accompagna de bon cœur.

* * *

Voilà, c'est court mais voilà ! Pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu l'originale la différence est plutôt énorme ... A ce rythme je vais faire un écriture et non plus une réécriture mais bon x)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez =)


	3. 2 Tyler Lockwood

**Chapitre 2 : Tyler Lockwood**

Et s'est ainsi que Derek rencontra Tyler Lockwood. S'il devait le décrire en un seul mot ? Jackson. Il n'y avait définitivement rien de mieux pour d'écrire Tyler. Arrogeant, sportif, riche. La seule différence avec Jackson, était que lui ne s'était pas transformé en Kanima, du moins il l'espérait.

La première rencontre avec le Bêta avait été … explosive.

Celle-ci s'était déroulée dès le lendemain de la rencontre avec Alaric et Damon. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le jeune loup n'avait pas apprécié d'être dupé pour se rendre au rendez-vous et encore moins l'idée d'être contrôlé par une tierce personne. Derek avait taché d'être diplomate. Vraiment. Mais le rendez-vous s'était vite finit dans une ruelle avec un Tyler soumis. Rien de mieux pour resserrer les liens !

Après que Tyler eut été renvoyé dans son manoir, le vampire et l'ancien chasseur de vampire – Derek était d'ailleurs soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul idiot à accepter un ancien chasseur à ses côtés- lui avaient plus longuement parlé de Tyler et surtout de ces capacités. Ceux-ci ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas gênés par la tournure, pour le moins violente, des événements. A vrai dire ils en semblaient même amusé voir même satisfait.

Derek ne pouvait vraiment pas se voir en peinture ce Tyler. Et la seule chose qui le poussait à rester était sa rencontre avec Alaric et Damon ainsi que leur petit groupe.

###

Alaric vivant dans un appartement « minable et vétuste » -d'après les dires de Damon- il ne pouvait décemment pas accueillir Derek. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait passé la nuit dans le manoir Salvatore. Il avait donc rencontré Stefan un grand châtain clairs aux yeux verts, ainsi que de Caroline une jolie blonde pétillante. La blonde avait décidé de vivre avec les deux frères après le décès de sa mère, Elizabeth Forbes, à la suite d'un cancer.

Et il avait également eu l'honneur de rencontrer Elena Gilbert. Enfin rencontrer. Celle-ci était plongée dans un sommeil magique. D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, tant que Bonnie vivait Elena dormirait.

Au regard des trois habitant sur la jeune femme, il comprit que celle-ci était importante pour chacun. Il la regarda plus attentivement. Brune, un visage rond et doux. Ses yeux devaient être doux, aimant et sincère à l'image de Stiles. Penser au jeune homme lui mina le moral, alors il prit soin de le remettre dans la boite rangée au fin fond de son esprit.

La suite de la soirée s'était déroulée sereinement. Les trois habitants, semblant bien différent, avaient apparemment appris à vivre ensemble. Derek avait également noté une certaine proximité entre Caroline et Stefan, sans doute se tournaient-ils autour.

\- **Que fait un Alpha sans meute ? Je sais que les Bêta peuvent devenir Omega, cela est-il possible pour un Alpha ?,** demanda finalement Stefan **.**

Derek haussa un sourcil, surpris que le vampire s'y connaisse autant en loup. Cependant, le visage du loup se ferma quand, indéniablement, il repensa à sa meute.

\- **Sont-ils … Morts ?,** se risqua à demander Caroline.

Derek souffla et expliqua simplement qu'il n'était pas prêt et que Tyler lui suffirait pour le moment. C'est ainsi que la discussion s'était tout naturellement dirigée vers Tyler. Celui-ci descendait apparemment d'une très ancienne lignée qui avait été décimé peu avant le retour des Salvatore sur le territoire. Le seul survivant était Tyler et il vivait à présent chez sa tante, le Maire du village. Depuis les deux frères faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider et le protéger avec l'aide de Caroline, Bonnie, Jérémy –Frère et Barman du Mystic grill- ainsi qu'Alaric.

Eux aussi avaient vécu leur lot de mésaventure. Lors du récit raconté par Caroline, Derek pu identifier plusieurs couples et anciens couples ainsi que les liens d'amitiés les reliant tous.

Elena et Stefan ont longtemps étaient en couple et ils s'étaient séparaient un peu avant que la jeune femme ne soit plongé dans le sommeil. Damon était apparemment amoureux d'elle. Caroline quant à elle était amoureuse de Stefan, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer sans doute encore trop chamboulé par les derniers événements. Tyler est Caroline ont également formé un couple jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un vampire il y a un an. Bonnie et Jérémy quant à eux filaient le parfait amour depuis bientôt trois ans. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis l'enfance. Alaric était comme un père pour Jérémy et Elena et il était le meilleur ami de Damon.

Après que Caroline eut fini de raconter brièvement leur vie Derek avait la tête remplie. Il avait rencontré beaucoup d'êtres surnaturels à Beacon Hills et il avait pensé qu'il avait fait le tour de ce qui pouvait exister. Grand mal lui avait pris. Vampires, Sorcière, Doubles diaboliques. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien encore exister dehors ?

###

Après cette soirée riche en révélation il avait donc rencontré Tyler sous la bonne garde de Damon et Alaric. Après quoi il avait rencontré Bonnie et Jérémy. Ces deux-là vivaient à présent ensemble. Bonnie parut soulagée quand Derek se présenta comme loup Alpha. C'est elle qui lui expliqua que loup en vampire étaient des ennemis naturels. En effet la morsure d'un loup, quel qu'il soit, était mortelle pour un vampire.

C'est à ce moment que Derek compris la portée des paroles de Damon dans le bar. Tyler étaient un véritable danger pour tous les vampires lors des pleines lunes et apparemment, il avait quelques problème pour gérer sa colère. Bien sûr jusque-là ils avaient évité le plus gros des ennuis en l'attachant dans une cave au beau milieu de la forêt, durant les nuits de pleine lune, mais cela n'était pas l'idéal. Il fallait que Tyler apprenne à se contrôler à nouveau.

Le loup soupira, réalisant l'importance et l'urgence de la situation.

Mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir dompter Tyler ?

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce petit chapitre 2, j'espère que ca continue de vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas a faire part de vos impressions =)

Au prochain chapitre !

Et oui j'ai "tué" Elena sans aucun remord !

 ** _RAR_**

cebi : Je te rassure je m'étais moi même perdu dans leur écriture xD Et du coup maintenant avec cette réécriture je suis super motivé pour continuer cette fic ce qui est bien plus agréable ! J'espère que les nombreuses modifications te conviendront ;)


	4. 3 Beacon Hills

Disclaimer : Aucun des tous ces personnages ne m'appartient

Spoiler : Toutes les saisons sauf la 5 pour Teen Wolf

Rating : M (Relation M/M)

Pairing principale : Sterek mais d'autres viendront

Publication : Joker ! Je ferais des chapitres courts, vraiment court pour poster le plus régulièrement mais l'écriture de mon autre crossover reste une priorité absolue.

Autre : Pour Vampire Diaries je suis un peu allez au supermarché, j'ai pris des éléments ca et là puis j'ai fait ma petite salade, je tacherai de bien expliquer à chaque fois =)

Les avant première se feront sur wattpad (sous le même pseudo SatsukiPika), je suis tombée amoureuse de ce site et publié y est bien plus simple !

Merci aux followers et mise en favoris !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Beacon Hills**

Il hait les loups garous. Voilà, c'était dit.

Ils sont stupides, imbus de leur petite personne, n'ont aucun remord et surtout, ils ont des putains de muscles sans rien glander merde !

Bon, le petit bémol dans tout ça, c'est que Scott, son meilleur ami, était bien évidemment un loup. Le gros bémol c'est que Derek est aussi un loup. En quoi est-ce un gros bémol ? Comme tout bon Stiles qu'il est, il avait réussi, par il ne savait quel processus farfelu et parfaitement inexplicable, à tomber amoureux de ce loup aigri. Et attention ! Le summum du bémol est que ces deux loups sont bien évidement des Alphas ! Bah oui, sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Et là vous vous demandez, en quoi est-ce un si gros problème qu'ils soient des Alphas ? N'est-ce pas évident enfin ?! Non ? Vraiment ?! Et bien pour lui ca l'était !

Bref on s'égare.

Une semaine. Il lui avait fallu une longue, très longue semaine, pour prouver par a+b que Derek avait mis les voiles pour de bon. Personne ne l'avait cru. Bon, en même temps on parle de Derek, spécialiste des non nouvelles, ça pouvait se comprendre, mais quand même ! Une semaine !

Stiles bazarda avec hargne quelques vêtements dans son modeste sac de voyage puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans se cogner au passage. Évidemment, il n'était pas Stiles Stilinski pour rien après tout. Il insulta donc copieusement le mur au passage puis récupéra ses affaires de toilette pour aller les jeter dans son sac.

Après avoir fait le tour de sa chambre puis de la maison, il descendit le sac dans le hall d'entrée puis se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il fouina dans le frigo et trouva son bonheur, des lasagnes faites maison datant de la vieille. Il les réchauffa puis s'installa devant la télé. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce média de masse, plus abrutissant qu'autre chose. Mais depuis quelques mois maintenant, il avait du mal avec le silence. Il avait peur. Peur d'à nouveau entendre la voix fourbe du Nogistune.

Devant les autres, c'est-à-dire, Scott, Lydia Isaac et Derek, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Au début il avait même appliqué sa fameuse devise « ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il parte » mais il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence, il ne partirait pas simplement. Alors il avait appris à vivre avec et il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

Son regard se porta sur l'horloge. Il devait encore attendre une bonne heure. Il soupira, le temps passait vraiment lentement parfois. Tout en mangeant ces pensées le portèrent jusqu'à cette fameuse discussion avec Derek. Enfin discussion, plutôt monologue. Mais comment et pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de lui au juste ? Sérieusement ?! Une entité devait bien se foutre de sa gueule quelque part dans le monde, ou alors c'était un genre de Karma ... Ouai, sa précédente incarnation devait être un gros con ... Merci bien l'héritage !

Il soupira à nouveau en regardant l'horloge qui semblait elle aussi rire de lui en n'ayant pas bougée d'un poil. Peut-être était-il juste maudit en fait ... Ou alors, il avait réussi à combiner les deux.

Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que ça pouvait tout à fait être possible ! Injustice quand tu nous tiens ... Ok il parlait trop, vraiment beaucoup trop et ses pensées n'avait ni queue ni tête mais c'était un bon gars dans le fond. Puis il n'avait pas demandé à être TDAH.

Il mordit vigoureusement dans la fourchette où il fut vite déçu de ne plus y trouver de lasagne. Il regarda son plat et en effet celui-ci était indéniablement vide. Il grommela en se levant. Ses pas le menèrent à nouveau à la cuisine ou il entreprit de faire sa vaisselle et une fois celle-ci faites, il alla à nouveau fouiner dans le frigo. Son visage s'illumina quand il découvrit un flamby rescapé ! Enfin un événement positif dans cette longue journée !

Toujours un énorme sourire fichait aux lèvres, il alla prendre une petite assiette qu'il posa joyeusement sur la table puis craqua ses doigts. Hum quel vœux allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il réfléchit un instant. L'évidence vint rapidement le frappé : il voulait retrouver Hale pour lui botter le train arrière ! Satisfait de son vœu, il ouvrit le flamby, le déposa dans l'assiette, pris un air sérieux puis tira la petite languette au cul du pot.

Il le fixa longuement puis se frotta les mains avant d'oser enfin retirer le pot. Il explosa presque de joie quand il constata que le flamby était intacte. Car oui, il est possible de le casser. Ça lui était déjà arrivé et plusieurs fois en plus ! La fois la plus marquante restant quand il avait fait le vœu que Lydia le voie enfin. Bon, le vœu s'était malgré tout réalisé, juste avec dix ans de retard.

Il mangea donc tout guilleret son flamby affalait dans le canapé, satisfait de voir sous peu son vœu se réaliser. Stiles Stilinski botter les fesses du grand méchant loup, Derek Hale. Quel beau spectacle.

Il souriait béatement quand on sonna, enfin, à la demeure Stilinski. Il sauta instantanément sur ses jambes et couru jusqu'à la porte. Elle dévoila ainsi Scott, Lydia et Isaac. Il leur fit un grand sourire, embarqua à vitesse grand V son petit sac de voyage et laissa un petit mot à son père.

Une fois près de la voiture il jeta son sac dans le coffre puis alla s'assoir à l'arrière avec Scott. Il prit son portable et confirma la destination : Mystic Falls

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce petit chapitre, j'espère que ca continue de vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas a faire part de vos impressions =)

Au prochain chapitre !

 ** _RAR_**

Dark Willoow : Et bien j'espère que cette petite suite t'auras plu, personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire donc j'espère que tu l'appréciera tout autant :)

.7 : Merci beaucoup ! J'étais pas trop sûre de réussir à en faire quelque chose de plus présentable que la première version, mais apparemment si !


	5. 4 Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Aucun des tous ces personnages ne m'appartient

Spoiler : Toutes les saisons sauf la 5 pour Teen Wolf

Rating : M (Relation M/M)

Pairing principale : Sterek mais d'autres viendront

Publication : Joker ! Je ferais des chapitres courts, vraiment court pour poster le plus régulièrement mais l'écriture de mon autre crossover reste une priorité absolue.

Autre : Pour Vampire Diaries je suis un peu allez au supermarché, j'ai pris des éléments ca et là puis j'ai fait ma petite salade, je tacherai de bien expliquer à chaque fois =)

Merci aux followers et mise en favoris ainsi qu'aux commentaires, c'est toujours agréable d'en lire et d'y répondre.

* * *

 **4\. Retrouvailles**

Cela faisait à présent une bonne semaine que Derek et Tyler s'entrainaient. Les premiers jours s'étaient montrés laborieux pour les deux compères.

Tyler ne voulait pas d'aide, et Derek le comprenait parfaitement puisqu'il avait lui-même vécu cette situation quelques années plus tôt.

Sa famille représentait tout pour lui, comme pour tous loups, et il lui avait fallu bien du temps pour se remettre du choc. Enfin se remettre ... Tout était question de perspective.

Avant l'arrivé de Scott, Lydia, Isaac et Stiles il n'était plus grand-chose. Il vivotait tant bien que mal avec sa grande sœur, Laura, avant que celle-ci ne soit violemment assassinée à son tour.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills.

Et c'est ainsi qu'au près de Scott et Stiles, il avait découvert que le coupable était son oncle, Peter, unique survivant de l'incendie criminel qui avait tué toute sa famille.

C'est d'ailleurs en tuant celui-ci qu'il avait hérité du statut d'Alpha et qu'il avait constitué sa meute : Scott, Stiles, Lydia et Isaac.

Il soupira avant de s'assoir sur le lit de sa toute nouvelle chambre. Il s'y allongea et ferma les yeux. L'image de Stiles s'imposa presque aussitôt à son esprit. Tout son être pensa alors au jeune homme. Cet humain qui au début l'avait tant agacé par son sarcasme tranchant.

Stiles avait beau être un « simple » humain, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'admirer. Oui il admirait et avait même appris à apprécier cet humain effronté qui ne lui avait pas courbé le dos, n'acceptant pas d'être soumis malgré la peur. Cet humain qui avait refusé la morsure choisissant ce qu'il avait déjà plutôt qu'autre chose, cet humain qui se battait.

Oui Stiles se battait lui aussi.

A l'inverse de Derek, le jeune humain se battait à coût de sourire et de sarcasme bien placé. Et surtout, ce qui faisait la force du jeune homme, c'était sa fabuleuse capacité à tout donné de lui-même pour ses amis et ses proches. Même au risque de s'oublier lui-même et c'était de ça, dont était tombé amoureux Derek. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour mette un mot sur ce sentiment et une fois qu'il l'avait fait, il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Il avait déjà été happé par la tornade Stiles, il avait déjà changé, il avait compris que le chemin qu'il avait emprunté n'était pas le bon. La colère, la haine, la vengeance ne menait nulle part. La haine engendrait la haine, c'était ce qui lui avait dit une fois sa mère.

Mais il avait prit peur. Peur de ne plus être lui, peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir d'autre, peur d'aimer à nouveau ... Alors il avait fait un choix stupide, il était partit. Il arpentait une nouvelle fois le mauvais chemin, mais cette fois si, il en avait pleinement conscience, conscience qu'au delà de sa fierté masculine froissée à chaque secondes qui passaient, il perdait un peu plus Stiles, un peu plus cette lumière.

Il soupirait à nouveau quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il grogna légèrement et la porte s'ouvrit sur Caroline.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Oui, mais je vais me débrouiller, pas la peine de vous en faire.

\- Si tu avais été la seule personne à manger, je n'aurai même pas pensé à te poser la question, dit-elle amuser.

Derek se releva et haussa les sourcils surpris.

\- Bonnie, Jérémy, Alaric et sans doute Tyler viennent manger. J'espère pour toi que ça à avancer avec lui sinon Damon risque de s'emporter !

Le loup soupira longuement sous le regard amusait de la belle blonde qui quitta presque aussitôt la pièce. Il se leva une bonne minute plus tard et se dirigea vers l'immense cuisine du manoir.

Celle-ci était déjà remplie de Bonnie et Jérémy, qui s'activaient à faire la cuisine sous l'œil critique de Caroline. La scène lui tira un sourire timide puis il proposa son aide, aide qui fut chaleureusement accepté par le couple.

Il était près de vingt heures quand les trois humains et les deux loups passèrent à table. Le repas, simple, était composé de deux gros poulets accompagnés de leurs légumes sautés et en dessert, d'une tarte aux citrons meringués. Le repas se déroula sans accroc, malgré l'irascibilité évidente du plus jeunes des deux loups. Cependant,personne ne sembla s'en formaliser tout comme personne ne porta de reproche au nouvel arrivant. C'est sur les coups de vingt et une heure que l'on toqua à la grande porte du manoir. Instantanément tout le petit groupe se figea. Après un bref temps de flottement au sein de l'assemblé,les deux frères Salvatore se dirigèrent à vitesse vampirique à la porte d'entrée tandis que Derek se tassait au fond du canapé.

Bientôt la voix chantante de Lydia s'éleva.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lydia et voici Stiles, Scott et Isaac,indiqua-t-elle en les désignant tour à tour, nous sommes là pour Derek.

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent puis regardèrent à nouveaux les quatre nouveaux venus. Ceux-ci semblaient persuader de trouver le loup ici et c'est sans doute se qui poussa Stefan et s'effacer de l'embouchure de la porte pour laisser entrer les quatre jeunes. Ceux-ci ne se furent pas prier longtemps et bientôt, le petit groupe de six se retrouva dans le salon.

Le temps sembla se figer un long moment avant que Derek ose enfin regarder les membres de sa meute. Il tomba tout d'abord sur Isaac. Celui-ci semblait soulagé de le retrouver quoi qu'un peu déçu d'avoir du le chercher en premier. Ensuite il regarda Lydia qui, fidèle à elle-même, affichait un large sourire ne laissant filtrer aucune information quant à ses sentiments actuels. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur Scott qui arborait un air soulagé mais peiné et enfin, son regard rencontra celui de Stiles.

Le jeune humain tremblait.

Cette constatation arracha un long frisson d'horreur au loup.

Stiles devait le haïr et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce petit chapitre, j'espère que ca continue de vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas a faire part de vos impressions =)

Au prochain chapitre !

Désolé du temps d'attente mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire depuis mon déménagement !

 ** _RAR_**

Dark Willoow : Ahah tant mieux si le moment du vœux t'a plu, j'avais un peu peur de m'être un peu trop emporter en l'écrivant ;)


	6. 5 Peine

Disclaimer : Aucun des tous ces personnages ne m'appartient

Spoiler : Toutes les saisons sauf la 5 pour Teen Wolf

Rating : M (Relation M/M)

Pairing principale : Sterek mais d'autres viendront

Publication : Joker ! Je ferais des chapitres courts, vraiment court pour poster le plus régulièrement mais l'écriture de mon autre crossover reste une priorité absolue.

Autre : Pour Vampire Diaries je suis un peu allez au supermarché, j'ai pris des éléments ca et là puis j'ai fait ma petite salade, je tacherai de bien expliquer à chaque fois =)

Merci aux followers et mise en favoris ainsi qu'aux commentaires, c'est toujours agréable d'en lire et d'y répondre.

* * *

5\. Peine

Le jeune humain tremblait.

Cette constatation arracha un long frisson d'horreur au loup. Stiles devait le haïr et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, aucun des deux ne bougeant, oubliant le monde autour d'eux. Une monde qui s'était fait silencieux, comme respectueux de cette douloureuse retrouvaille.

\- **Stiles, je …**

Mais il fût coupé dans son élan comme le plus jeune s'avança lentement vers lui, dévoilant un peu plus le regard douloureux qu'il arborait. Ces yeux whisky habituellement si joyeux semblaient se noyer dans un mélange de soulagement, de désespoir et d'une colère sourde. Instinctivement, Derek fit un pas en arrière redoutant la réaction de Stiles qui risquait d'être explosive et sans doute, surprenante comme souvent quand il est question du brun. Stiles accéléra alors un peu le pas et se retrouva bientôt juste face au loup.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant de plus avant que le regard de l'humain ne se durcisse un peu plus et qu'il lui donne une gifle qui résonna douloureusement dans le manoir.

\- **Je … Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Derek, ni même de tes explications … S'il te plait** , ajouta-il dans un faible murmure avant de se laisser tomber lamentablement dans les bras du loup.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à pleurer en silence, son corps de détendant petit à petit. L'odeur âcre de la colère s'estompa bientôt, laissant place à celle de la tristesse et Derek serra un peu plus le jeune homme, espérant le soulager un peu.

Stiles n'avait aimé que deux personne durant sa courte vie.

Lydia Martin, la belle rousse de service. Elle était comme son idéal féminin. Belle, intelligente et surtout inaccessible. Il avait toujours trouvé en elle se qu'il rêvait d'être, une personne que l'on voyait et que l'on pouvait admirer. Il l'avait donc aimé durant de nombreuses années, le regardant de loin, sans jamais la côtoyer jusqu'à ces dernières années.

C'est à cette période qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il voyait réellement en la jeune femme. Une douceur féminine qui lui avait été arrachée durement lors de la mort de sa mère. Ainsi il avait compris que l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était pas de l'ordre du romantique mais plutôt de l'ordre du fraternelle.

Elle était comme une sœur et il l'aimait comme telle.

Et maintenant, après avoir ressenti de la méfiance puis de la colère envers Derek de par son comportement étrange puis pour lui avoir arraché Scott, il avait fini par apprécier et souhaiter plus que de raison la présence du bel Alpha.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se l'expliquer, il se sentait proche de lui et en même temps si loin.

Il avait tout d'abord été happé par la souffrance du loup qu'il cachait sous une montagne de froncement de sourcil et de grognement, et, petit à petit, Derek s'était dévoilé sous un nouveau jour. Il avait découvert un nouveau Derek, plus joyeux, plus souriant et il avait tout simplement aimé voir se sourire. Il s'était alors fait un devoir de faire sourire le plus souvent possible le loup.

L'aventure avait été longue et fastidieuse mais au combien réjouissante.

Et puis un jour, parmi tant d'autre jour, il avait tout simplement réalisé qu'il aimait, qu'il l'aimait réellement. Il était toujours inquiet à son sujet quand il partait traquer un quelconque ennemi. Quand il ne le voyait pas pendant un moment, il se sentait triste et dès que son regard croisé le regard vert une joie inexpliqué naissait en lui.

Il ne saurait dire ce qui l'attirait chez le loup. Rien ne semblait le rebuter, Derek était simplement Derek et il aimait aussi simplement que ça le loup.

Après le départ du dit loup, ses sentiments lui avaient semblé encore plus vrais. Ne plus le voir durant près de deux semaines lui avait brisé le cœur et fait plongé dans une colère noire.

Et maintenant, il était là, dans ses bras, humant l'odeur réconfortante du loup qui le serrait, à sa grande surprise, avec vigueur.

Il lui sembla il restait une éternité et quand enfin il se détacha pour regarder à nouveau le loup, il fut tout aussi surpris de rencontrer un regard vert empreint de tourment.

A cet instant, il l'aurait bien embrassé ou même simplement caressé sa joue qu'il devinait rugueuse à cause de la barbe naissante et lui murmurer que tout irait bien à présent, qu'il était là, qu'il lui pardonné.

Mais sa colère contenue, mais néanmoins toujours présente, retint son geste.

Il se contenta de le regarder encore un instant puis de reculer pour retourner au près des autres membres de la meute.

Ceux-ci l'accueillirent par de brève accolade de soutient ce qui soulagea Derek. Il avait fait souffrir Stiles, mais au moins, il n'avait pas été seul dans cette épreuve.

* * *

 _Bien le bonjour, je tenais à m'excuser pour cette très longue absence. J'ai eu un gros problème de l'ordre familiale qui m'a touché directement. Au suite de ca, les fêtes, et au retour des fêtes un nouveau déménagement avec internet qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir jusqu'à moi._

 _Enfin voilà, je n'avais ni trop l'envie ni trop le temps d'écrire et j'en suis désolé, j'espère reprendre assez vite du poil de la bête, bien que par expérience, cela risque de prendre un certains temps ..._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne année avec pleins de bonheur et de réussite :)_


End file.
